


Needing Him

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam finds comfort in Drake in more way than one.





	Needing Him

After the opera, back in Liam’s room on the train, Liam was pacing the length of his cabin.   
“I’m losing her Drake. She said she was going to go sit with Hana and Maxwell but they haven’t seen her since before she met me in my private box. I’m trying not to act jealous, trying to make things right without being too in her face but I can just feel that she’s slipping away Drake.” Liam said, his tone was panicked, his hair disheveled from him constantly running his hands through it.   
Drake sighed, why had he let himself get in the middle of this, helping two people he loved talk out their issues.   
“Liam it’s going to take time. You really hurt her, I know you’re trying but it’s going to take more than a few dates to get back to where you were.” Drake responded.  
“I get that Drake. But she’s barely even talking to me anymore she’s spending more time with him. I don’t know what more I can do Drake! I’ve been trying with her but it’s almost like she wants nothing to do with me. That asshole even had the nerve to make his mark on her, but I kept my cool.” Liam stated sadly, he could feel her slipping away from him, he didn’t know how to or if he could find a way to win her heart once again.   
“It’s going to take a lot more than just a few simple dates Liam. What’s one of her biggest issues she has sneaking around with you?” Drake asked, running his hands through his hair. He wondered how many times was he going to give advice to the man he loved about the woman they both loved.  
Liam thought about his relationship with Athena and quickly realized his own biggest regret, that he never had able to just spend the night with her, something he planned to rectify.  
"Hey aren’t we going to Versailles next? I keep hearing Hana talk about the gardens there. Maybe that’s something Athena would enjoy?” Drake suggested, pulling Liam from his thoughts.  
“Drake, I know this hasn’t been easy on you, helping me try to win Athena back and everything. You know what I have with Athena is different. You’re the only man that can hold my heart Drake. I love you.” Liam said as he then cusped his neck, rubbing his thumb against Drake’s rough jaw line.  
Liam leaned in and pressed his lips to Drake’s, Drake deepened the kiss, their tongues delved into each other’s mouths exploring. Drake quickly undid the buttons of Liam’s shirt, shoving it off his shoulders before allowing his hands explored the expanse of his lovers chest.   
Liam broke the kiss and whispered against Drake’s lips, “I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to worship your body.”   
Liam pulled back, running his hand down Drake’s chest before quickly removing Drake’s shirt, before Drake pulled him into another passionate kiss. They quickly removed the rest of their clothes, breaking the kiss Liam pushed Drake onto the bed. He knelt before him and took Drake’s cock into the warm, wet, heat of his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of his length. He worked his mouth on his velvety length.  
“Liam, wait, this should be about both of us. Lay next to me, facing the other direction.”Drake said, moving to lay on his side as Liam climbed into the bed next to him.  
They laid on their sides, heads in opposite directions, mouths level with their lovers cock. Liam wrapped his hand around the base of Drake’s length, while Drake did the same. They moaned against each other, as they took the others length into their waiting mouth. Grasping at each other’s ass as they took more in.  
Liam slipped a finger into Drake’s tight hole, making Drake moan around his cock. Liam worked his finger in and out of Drake’s ass, in time with the bobbing of his mouth along Drake’s hard length. Drake’s moans were muffled by Liam’s mouth as he worked Liam’s length with his mouth.   
They continued to lick and suck their lovers length, moans muffled by the others cock. They became lost in the feeling of their lovers cock in their mouth and theirs in their lovers. They continued their ministrations, pleasuring each other with their mouths. Their sucking became hurried and almost rushed as they neared completion. Liam fucked Drake harder with his finger, stimulating Drake’s prostate with every frantic thrust. Drake came, spilling his cum in Liam’s mouth, moaning against Liam’s thick length. The vibrations of the moan furthering his arousal and sending him to his own orgasm. They happily milked each other of their cum, swallowing every drop.   
They pulled apart and Liam turned around pulling Drake to him, holding him close, just taking comfort from his presence. Laying there with his lover in his arms he knew it was thanks to Drake that he even had a plan. Liam just hoped it would be enough to show Athena what she meant to him.


End file.
